Kagome has been Shot
by MizSiren
Summary: Kagome wakes to find herself a captive of a terrorist group in the present day. She is rescued by an unexpected brother who reveals a great secret of the Fudal era. Takes place a short while after the 2nd movie. InuKag romance, Sess and all the gange
1. Kagome Wakes

Authors note:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters. I don't know Kagome's school girl friend's names either. This story takes place shortly after the 2nd movie.

Chapter 1: Kagome Wakes

* * *

Kagome felt the blackness around her dissipating. Where was she? In the feudal era? Had she fallen, or gotten hurt in battle. Where was Inuyasha, had he left her? Her entire body ached; she couldn't open her eyes but knew she had been crying. She heard a soft moan beside her. Was it Songo? No the voice was different. She couldn't quite place it. She tried to sit up and realized that her hands and feet were bound. She opened her eyes and saw another girl in uniform. As her eyes slowly focused she realized that all three of her school friends were bound just as she, and slowly gaining consciousness. She fought back the urge to scream. How could she get out of this, she was in the present day and Inuyasha wouldn't know to rescue her this time. She was on her own, and that terrified her more than anything.

"Kagome?"

She heard a small voice to her right.

"Yes" she answered, steadying her voice. She knew that her friends would be much more terrified than she. They had never been held captive. Even if it was the present, a thug was still a thug.

"How did we get here, what's going on?" the voice said

"I don't know, I can't remember what happened, don't worry though, we will get out of this."

The voice responded, "The last thing I remember was walking to the WackDonalds after school."

Kagome tried to place events. She remembered the terrible ordeal with the "Celestial" Princess Kagouya. Her defeat and Naraku's resurrection. She blushed at the remembrance of her and Inuyasha's first kiss. She had longed for that moment for such a long time, and when it finally happened it seemed as if he was going to brush it off. That night he had taken her away from the others. Deep in the mountains he had confessed his love for her.

The cries of the other girls brought her back to her current situation. Between the sniffles she heard the girls cry for their mothers and fathers, but all she could think of was Inuyasha. He had to come for her. She heard the dragging footsteps of her captors coming her way and cringed in fear about what would happen next.

"So the little girls are awake…" a husky voice said, "Good, the Lord will be most pleased."

"Who is your lord?" Kagome yelled.

"That information won't help you; just prepare to leave a message for your family. If they comply and give us what we want you all will be unharmed, otherwise you might not live to see your graduation."

"What do you want with us? What could our families possibly give you?"

"You child, are from a line of Shrine keepers, your family if not wealthy certainly has connections. We will get a nice ransom from your head. The same for your head, and if not, then our lord will certainly make use of you."

The man turned to leave, and nodded to a guard with a large gun. They both left, obviously to get the Lord. The door was opened by yet another armed guard Kagome realized dismally. They were trapped inside a building, she had no idea where, guarded by men with guns. Then it hit her, these men had guns, Inuyasha had never fought anyone with a gun before. He could be shot and killed before even realizing what had hit him.

The girls around her broke down in tears once more. Kagome tried to comfort them with strong words, but the thought of Inuyasha being shot kept running through her mind. She knew that Sota had called for Inuyasha when the mask had been revived, and surely he could do it again, maybe he could warn Inuyasha bout the guns. She just needed to get word to him.

* * *

So, how do you likemy first FanFic ever. Leave comments and such please! 


	2. Memories

Story: Kagome Shot

Chapter 2: Memories

Authors note:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters. This might be a bit descriptive to the faint of heart. This story takes place shortly after the 2nd movie.

* * *

Inuyasha woke to the clear night sky. He looked through the branches in his tree at the silver moon above him._' I wonder if Kagome is sleeping right now' _he thought solemnly to himself. He couldn't seem to get her out of his head of late. Her sent clung to his Haori, the feel of her body against his was on his mind again. They had fought after that wondrous night, and she had left to go home. He knew that he should go and apologize for making her hurt, but it was so hard, even with her, to open up and reveal his feelings. 

He had that night. He sighed and let his mind wander to that night:

"Kagome…" Inuyasha spoke softly.

She looked up at him with those beautiful eyes and his heart froze. He knew he needed to tell her that he loved her too, that he wanted to be with her forever, regardless of his promise to Kikyo, but it was so hard to open up and reveal his softer side. He knew that if he didn't she might never come back and he would be alone again.

"Kagome, I wanted to thank you, for never giving up on me. You showed me a new world, gave me hope, you are my strength."

"Inuyasha…" She looked at him longingly and he pulled her close to him and gently kissed her much as she had the night she saved him from becoming a demon.

To his surprise she kissed back harder, running her hands through his hair, brushing across his ears. He moaned slightly as she did this and returned the favor. All their pent up emotions were let out as they explored each others bodies.

She untied his obi, and removed Hakama. Her hands ran across his firm chest and down his stomach where they intersected the top of his pants. He removed her white top and examined the intricate device cupping her breasts. He didn't know how to remove it, and she took his hands behind her back and helped him release the clasp. H grabbed her again and pulled her against him while he laid her on the ground. She moaned slightly when she felt him brush between her legs. He smelled her arousal and it drove him insane with want. He needed her, he wanted her, and he knew that she wanted him as well. He pulled her skirt off as he felt her smooth legs, as he removed her final piece of clothing she removed his pants. His hair covered their bodies as he entered her for the first time. Her breath caught in her throat as he slid inside her. He could feel her clinch her muscles and he knew he had to be gentle even though he wanted her so badly. He let a soft growl and nipped her neck; he felt her nails scratch down the length of his back as he began to rock against her. She arched to meet him and he slipped an arm under her back.

"_She is so beautiful, how did I get so lucky to find her, and now, mate her."  
_Their scents mingled as their bodies intertwined. His motions began faster as she growled back. _'She is perfect'_ He knew from her breath that she was getting close and he slowed to prolong the pleasure of being inside her. When he knew that he couldn't hold out any longer he felt her embrace tighten and he knew that she succumbed and with that he let himself fall into the oblivion.

He had taken her out to this mountain side away from the others so they could have some peace this night, and he was glad of it now. He wouldn't want any of the others ruining this moment.

"_I never thought she would go this far with me, I never thought anyone would ever love me. I am just a half breed, who could care for me, but this girl, woman now, she does, she stands beside me regardless, how can I make her understand how much I need her? _

They had woken entangled in each other with the coming dawn. He swept Kagome up in his strong arms, and with her pack jumped down to the lake below.

"Kagome, Can I wash your hair?"

"Only if I can wash yours." She smiled back.

He washed her hair, and everything else, and she followed suit. Once on the shore he helped her dress. He saw the pained way she walked and wondered how bad he had hurt her during their romp under the stars.

"How do you feel?"

Silence…

"Kagome, ar…are you ok?"

"I'm fine" was her belated reply, but he knew she was distracted by something.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing…"

"Yes there is, Tell ME!"

"It's nothing, Just drop it!"

"No, What's wro"

"SIT" Kagome yelled, and she picked up her things and began walking home. He hadn't seen her since then. He knew he screwed up…_"Maybe I went to far with her, she didn't want to, I rushed her, I hurt her, I let the Inu control me, and now she is mad, again. Why do I do this, I only hurt the ones I love."_

He started from his rendezvous with the past, something was wrong. He knew it, he didn't sense a demon, but something wasn't right. His stomach knotted with an unknown fear.

"Where are you Kagome? Why did you leave me?"

* * *

Thankyou soo much for all of your loving reviews! I really appreciate them! 


	3. Ransom Note

Story: Kagome Shot

Chapter 3: Ransom Note

Authors note:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters, and I probably can't spell half their names. So please forgive me. This story takes place shortly after the 2nd movie.

* * *

Mrs. Hugarashi woke early as usual and started on breakfasts. She had heard Kagome come in early in morning yesterday and then holed herself up in her room. _'Poor girl, stuck between times, it must be so hard for her. If she would confide a bit more in me, maybe I could help. I know I don't understand demons, but maybe I could help her shed some light on Inuyasha's human heart. I guess I should go and get her up.'_

Sota came downstairs looking for his breakfast expectantly.

"Sota"

"Yes mom?"

"Go wake Kagome up."

"She's not here."

"What do you mean she isn't here?"

"She left sometime yesterday afternoon. I guess she went back through the well. Why can't I go do fun stuff like her. Its just not fair," Sota pouted.

"Oh hun, don't worry, you will get your glory too. Now come and eat." _'I wonder where she is now? She didn't even stay a whole day here? And she didn't tell me she was leaving either."_ After breakfast she ushered Sota out the door and began her daily rituals.

She looked up from the kitchen sink when she heard a sharp rapping on the front door. '_I wonder who that could be'_.

"Hello" She said as she opened the door coming face to face with a large man in a blue uniform.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi?"

"Yes, can I help you with anything sir?"

"Is Kagome your daughter?"

"Yes, is anything wrong with her." _'I thought she went down the well, what if she didn't and…'_

She did not get to complete her thought as the officer led her into her house and asked the worried woman to have a seat. He then set about explaining how her daughter was had been kidnapped, and was being held hostage.

"My daughter has been taken and is being held against her will, and you say there is nothing I can do."

"I'm very sorry ma'am, but right now our hands are tied. Unless you come up with enough Yin to meet the ransom then there is nothing we can do. To break in and rescue the girls could be fatal to them, and the state has a policy of not dealing with Hostages." He took a breath and continued. "Your daughter left something odd in her note. I think you should come and read it, and bring your son Sota as well. Part is directed to him."

"Ok" came the saddened reply.

Mrs. Higurashi got into the squad car and left for Sota's school. A worried Sota entered the car a few minutes later, and she quietly explained to her son what had happened to his sister.

At the station, the Sargent handed the small family the note left by Kagome:

_ Mom, Sota, I'm OK. They haven't hurt us, and promised to _

_ not hurt us if you guys can pay the ransom note. Yuka, Eri,_

_ and Ayumi are here with me also. Its comforting to have_

_ friends with me. But I would feel better if the friends were_

_ Sango or Miroku…Ok, back on subject Sota I love you a lot,_

_ and Inuyasha too, but he doesn't know about these guns, _

_ you should tell him about them for me if I don't make it_

_ out. And mom, make sure Inuyasha gets lots of Ramen,_

_ you know how much he likes that stuff. Ok, I guess_

_ that is all for my last note to you guys. I hope you get it,_

_ just like Sota 'got' it when the mask came for the shards._

_ Love_

_ Kagome_

"Well…"

Sota stood their shocked, reading and rereading the paper, trying to understand what his sister was telling him. He knew she wouldn't idily say that stuff. "Can I get a copy of the note, it is my sister's last piece of writing you know."

"Of course son"

The officer went off to make a copy for the young boy.

Sota turned to his mom and began speaking with her about Kagome's odd message."

"It's more than just an 'yeah this is me' note like the other girls wrote, Mom. She said she would rather have Sango and Miroku with her. That means if she was in trouble they could save her since they were fighters. So we need to contact the fudal era. Then she said I should explain to Inuyasha about guns…"

"Oh, I see, its because he wouldn't know what a gun could do to him, he wouldn't understand how defend himself against them."

"No way, Inuyasha couldn't be hurt by anything, he is the best fighter there is."

"Sota, what is this 'mask' she is talking about?"

"Oh, some time after she brought back the first shards a mask awoke in the shrine and was terrorizing us, and I went into the well with the shards and Inu…" He stood perfectly still as what his sister was saying came across his mind. "Ive got to go right now" he yelled as he ran into his sister's room.

"You what, wait, Sota!" She yelled as the overactive youth plowed by her once again, out the door and into the well house.

She entered the well house, to hear her son, inside the old well, calling for Inuyahsa, begging him to come and save his sister once more.


	4. Out of the Well

Story: Kagome Shot

Chapter 4: Savior from the Well

Authors note:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters, and I probably can't spell half their names. So please forgive me. This story takes place shortly after the 2nd movie.

It was midday and Kagome still hadn't returned from the other side of the well. Shippo was yelling at Inuyasha to go and get Kagome back from her time. Miroku was saying to go to her make amends, Sango was hitting Miroku for the inuendo's in Miroku's voice while encouraging Inuyasha to go for her.

"Get off my back!" the angry hanyou yelled.

"Inuyasha, be reasonable, maybe Kagome really wants you to come for her."

"If you weren't such a meanie maybe she wouldn't run off all the time!"

'_You guys are right, but this time its different, I didn't yell at her, or say she couldn't go home, I think I hurt her. I know she doesn't want me. I've ruined it once again.' _The hanyou stayed in his tree through all of their bantering and though to himself. Remembering her scent, the feel of her body, her unending supply of anger…until something caught in his mind. He had felt it once before, a need; it came from the god tree.

Much to the group's delight he jumped from his branch and headed towards well.

"It's about time he got up and went for it" Sango stated.

"Yes, now let's go see how long it takes him to actually go down the well." Miroku said as he led the group to the bushes surrounding the Bone Eaters Well.

"What's he doing" Shippo asked.

When they arrived, Inuyasha wasn't staring at the well as he usually did, but touching the God Tree, head bowed, and a worried look on his face.

'_Inuyasha….Inuyasha…….Kagome…….needs……guns…….help…….Inuyahsa'_

Inuyasha didn't understand the broken plea that seemed to be coming from the God Tree, but he knew how it got there, Sota must be calling for him. With that he hesitantly jumped down the well.

"I don't think I have ever seen him do that before."

"Neither have I Sango."

"Yeah, I think Kagome has just sat him too many times, he's loosing it." Shippo replied.

(In Present Day Japan)

A scared boy looked up at his fearless hero.

"Inuyasha! I was beginning to think you wouldn't come"

"Of course I would squirt. Now what's wrong" Inuyahsa said while sniffing the air. "Kagome has been here in a few days has she?"

"No, the other day she got kidnapped by some terrorists, we didn't find out until today, we don't know where she is being held or anything, but she left me and mom a note, she wants me to warn you about guns before you save her…you will bring her back, wont you?"

"You think some stupid human could keep me from saving Kagome, she is always getting captured…"

"Ok" Sota said, his faith restored in his hero "Well a gun is this black or silver thing that shoots bullets."

"Whats a bul-let?"

"Oh, well is a small piece of metal that pierces your body, its, umm, smaller than an arrow point"

"Why the hell would she think that could hurt me…" '_A bul-let? Im not human like her, why would I worry about something so small like that. Maybe when I rescue her she won't be mad at me anymore.'_

As this conversation was going on Mrs. Higurashi stepped outside, "Oh Inuyahsa, Im so glad you're here! Kagome"

"Mom, I already told him about it, he is going to save her for us" Sota inturupted.

"Oh, well do you want something to eat before you go get her? Ive got your cap inside."

"No, Ill eat when I get her back."

'_Kagome always said he never missed a chance to eat, I knew he wasn't as bad as she is always saying he is. I hope he can get my sis back though…It isn't like fighting with swords, they could shoot him and kill him before he got close enough. NO, stop thinking that Sota, this is Inuyasha, he's half demon after all, there is no way a little bullet could hurt him…'_

The trio stepped inside the house to discuss the situation. Inuyasha was once again informed about the dangers of bullets and guns, that Kagome was being held with her three friends, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. At that point a nock came to the door, Sota slapped Inuyasha's Cap on his head, and Mrs. Higurashi answered the door. As usual the officer barged in the house, but stopped short when he caught sight of the golden eyed boy, dressed in a red suite from some ancient time, with the longest silver hair he had ever seen.

"Wha Who is that?" he pointed at Inuyahsa

"Oh, that's Kagome's friend, he isn't from around here, but a temple guard from south of here, he isn't really obliged to say much about what he does, but he is quite worried about Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi quickly put in.

"Yeah, he is going to save my sister since you people wont!" Sota defensivly yelled.

Inuyasha stood up, glaring at the short man infront of him, "You mean you have the power to save Kagome and you wouldn't, you people are truly pathetic." He turned and went outside to catch her scent and find his love, "I will return when I have her, and her friends."

The officer sputtered something about needing to do something at the station, his current reason for visiting the Higurashi's gone. '_Who was that boy, I have never seen someone so intense. He couldn't be out of his teenager years, but that smoldering anger, passion, and devotion flashing in those eyes are surely from someone who has lived more than just two decades. I wonder how he thinks he is going to find her, unless he was one of them, the mother didn't want to say much of what he did, he must deal with people of that sort, even if he does do one good deed by rescuing the girls, his past crimes cannot go unpunished, I will tail him and see where he goes.'_ With thoughts of a promotion in his head the officer set of following the young hanyou.

Thank you for the great reviews, it really is quite encouraging! Im glad you enjoy the story, and I will update at least once a week, maybe even more if you are really good!


	5. Let the Rescue Begin

Story: Kagome Shot

Chapter 5: Let the Rescue Begin!

Authors note:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters, and I probably can't spell half their names. So please forgive me. This story takes place shortly after the 2nd movie.

* * *

Inuyasha stood on the corner of the street outside of her school. He had traced her scent to here and now it seemed to be doubling back towards house. "I guess she went to school then got taken…" the confused Hanyou said. He began again on all fours, sniffing the ground. A few passerbys gave him wary looks, but no one seemed too conserned, save the Officer who had become convinced the boy was going to be trouble. The officer almost jumped out of his skin when he realized the 'boy' was growling in the exact spot where the struggle had taken place.

'_Does he know what happened there? He can't see the blood from the stuggle, can he? No, surely not, its been a few days, I wonder what he is doing there, and sniffing like he is some kind of dog, these tactics"_

The Officers thoughts were interrupted as his radio came in.

"Officer Lee, where the fuck have you been, don't you know its rude to leave your partner INDEFINATELY at the station! I mean really, I know the girl's capture has you shaken up, but I have been on your team for YEARS now, you don't have to leave me behind, Im not a FUCKING rookie anymore!"

'_Great, the kid wants to come along, shit…'_ "Sorry kid, Listen, I can't leave where I am right no, undercover, change into some plane clothes and meet me 5 blocks north of the school, where the girls were theorized to be abducted.

"Seriously, that rocks, undercover, do you have a lead? Wait, don't tell me now, Ill be there in 5 minutes, page me if your position moves."

"And bring your laptop." _'Well, at least I won't be bored, maybe the kid has heard of this 'far away' place that might train boys to be dogs…'_

5 minutes later Officer Tai showed up, coffee in hand. "So what's up, who are you following out by the school?"

"Well, see the kid out there with the long silver hair?" "Yeah" "There is something odd about him, he is supposedly a friend of Kagome Higurashi. He is from 'far away' and seems to think that he can do a much better job of finding the girls than we can. At first I thought he must be involved with the sort of scum that took the girls, but he found this place and has been literally sniffing around it."

"Dude, he is sniffing it…like on his hands and knees sniffing the ground…so we don't know where he is from. Anyway, what did you want me to look up."

"I don't know really, but that kid isn't from around here. Try to find any military academies that train in that sort of fashion.

Inuyasha growled at the smells surrounding him. He could tell Kagome and her friends had been back here, there blood was old. It didn't seem to be much; he hoped it was just scratches and not anything serious. He didn't think the tetsaiga could keep him from transforming if Kagome was mortally wounded. He could smell something else that covered there scents. '_I think that is what Kagome calls a car smells like. Well, that makes sense, the took the girls and put them in this 'car' I will just have to follow the car smell until I find the bastards that took my Kagome. Please let her still be mine. I promise I wont ever hurt her if I get her back this time.'_

Inuyahsa followed the smell of the car unwary of the two officers following behind. Much to their amazement Inuyasha vaulted into the air, soaring high above the ground for a few blocks before settling down at the post office.

"D D Did you just see that?" Lee asked with shock written over stone carved face.

"No, but I think I found something online, a Sesshomouru Taisho runs a Dojo of sorts 5 hours south of here, he specializes in Medieval battle techniques and their relevance to modern day Warfare…" The younger officer continued to rattle off facts about the Taisho Dojo and their relation to the government. Officer Lee just nodded his head as he watched in amazment as the nimble boy with silver hair landed on a traffic light. '_This kid is going to attract attention, a lot of attention, and probably bad attention.'_

Dude this Sesshomouru guy has silver hair just like the kid, maybe they are related? Are you even listening to me Lee?

"Huh, oh yeah, silver hair, dojo, military, I got it, can you contact him? I want to know for sure if this kid is a going to go rouge on us."

"Man, you don't trust a soul do you Lee… Yeah, its got the contact info, Calling him now…"

The younger officer sat silently as he was transferred from one receptionist to another, '_My god, this Sesshomouru had better be worth all of this hold music I'm having to listen to.'_ His thoughts were cut short when a cold and calculated voice spoke on the other end.

"Lord Sesshomouru."

"Um Hi, Mr. Taisho, This is Officer Tai from Tokyo, umm, am I correct in stating that you run a training facility that trains young men in ancient arts of fighting?"

"Yes." Answered the cold voice.

"Three girls have been kidnapped and a teenage boy showed up and has been tracking them. He is not in league with the precinct here, and he has offered us no background information on himself. We find this behaviour rather suspicious and by researching his style of dress, movements, and mannerisms we believe that he may have been a student of yours."

"What is his name?"

"We don't know, they would not say his name."

"You have interrupted my day to ask me a question about a person who you cannot even put a name to. Your ignorance in the operations of basic communications is appauling."

"Wait, sir, I understand how this makes us seem, but we do have a picture, I am forwarding it to you now."

A few minutes later the silence was broken "I see, my little brother has made his appearance after all." What ever emotion had tainted that last statement as once again replaced by cold indifference. "What is your exact location?"

The officers told Sesshomouru their wearabouts and filled him in on the rest of the situation.

"That is his older brother? This Inuyasha kid has such passion and that guy seems he could teach a glacier a lesson in coldness. I just hope we are not fueling the fire here…"

* * *

Guess what, TWO Chapters in one weekend!

Hope you all are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it!


	6. Kagome is Shot

Story: Kagome Shot

Chapter 5: Let the Rescue Begin!

Authors note:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters, and I probably can't spell half their names. So please forgive me. This story takes place shortly after the 2nd movie.

* * *

The officers had continued to follow Inuyasha through the back roads of Tokyo. After an hour they had called for backup. After two hours the young hanyou had an entourage of helicopters, squad cars, a few and some 'special officers' He knew that they were following them, but as long as they did not interfere with his rescuing Kagome he didn't care what they did.

Further south Sesshomouru was heading to the city. He had donned his old armaments and brought out the Tensaiga and Tokigen. He also had a box of remembrances for Kagome to give to his past self. It was odd going into a battle knowing that this is when your time overlaps your past self. To write a not to your past self and remember reading it 500 years prior. The Sci-Fi channel had nothing on his life.

"What do you think he is doing now, he has been circling this block for half an hour…do you think they are holed up in here?"

"I don't know Tai, but if so, I am amazed. He never once entered a building, it seems he came here on instinct. Maybe this Sesshomouru really is a good teacher."

A man from the helicopter above spoke suddenly "The kid, he just jumped to the 5th story window…He jumped, from the ground, straight up, no running, just jumped. Does he normally do this?"

"Yeah, I think the kid is part rabbit" answered Tai with a sarcastic shrug. Can you see any action inside there?"

"The heat sensors are picking up at least 20 other people on the 5th floor. That kid is good" A stern officer inside a truck answered. The Special Ops team began assembling, the helicopter remained poised for air support, and Officer Tai and Lee resigned themselves to letting the 'big boys' do the dirty work.

As Inuyasha stepped into the window he could smell the sweet scent of Kagome, it was tainted with fear, but she was here and alive, and not bleeding much. He sighed with relief at that. His delicate ears twitched as he heard several men speaking over the clang of metal in a room to his right. Another two were arguing on the other side of the hall. As he took in his surroundings he heard footsteps running his way. He bared his fangs and welcomed the fight of the lone figure ahead of him.

"Where is Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at the surprised man.

"Wha…The girl will die for your interference!" The man yelled as he fired his weapon at him. Inuyasha was surprised. Souta had said guns made a loud noise, but this one made hardly a sound, he saw the bright light and felt something go right through him.

'_That's stupid, who would make a weapon that doesn't do any damage. I think it went clean through…It doesn't even pierce me enough for claws of blood…'_ Inuyasha called the man a coward hiding behind such a pitiful weapon as he cried out "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer" and sliced cleanly through the still sputtering man.

With the commotion of Inuyasha yelling and the weapon hitting the ground the others knew that something was not going as expected. When the looked out the window they realized they were surrounded by cops and a helicopter was overhead.

Kagome awoke from her fitful slumber to hear yelling and screaming from outside her room. Her friends huddled near her sobbing, in hopes that the cops had come through and were going to save them at last.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, he is here, its going to be ok, Inuyasha is here now, he will save us." Kagome stated calmly. She knew that she had to be strong for her friends, but inside she was ready to explode. This close to freedom, to life, and yet it was still far away. She could hear the gunshots outside and knew what they could do to a person.

"Who is Inuyasha? Is he that two-timing boyfriend of yours?"

"I guess his violent streak is usefull…"

"How do you know its him?"

"Oh, he always yells like that when I'm captured…" Kagome slipped, her mind was on Inuyasha.

"You get captured often?" The three girls asked in unison.

"Um…never mind, just be quiet, we don't want the guards to hurt us when we are so close to being free ok!" '_Shit, well, its not like it can remain a secret any longer, they will surly notice his ears…'_

Inuyasha continued to plow through the men standing in the way of his Kagome. He couldn't believe how she could have been worried about these guns. Sure some of them were loud and fired lots small things that just went right through, but they were nothing compared to the wind Kaugra controlled or a sword wielded by a proper Samuri. She really was quite silly sometimes and he loved her for it.

After hearing gunshots the cops had entered the building, they began working their way through the building as well. They could hear the piercing screams as men were torn apart, shouts of a 'Red Devil' were heard, some begged for their lives. One name was yelled above all "Kagome" The building shook with the force of Inuyasha's rage, he was close enough hear her now. He could feel her pain, his mates pain, and he would do anything to stop it. He was nearly in a killing frenzy, not as when the demon was in control but something conjured from absolute love. He broke through the final door and his blood soaked hands took out the final guards.

"Kagome!" '_Your safe' "_I'm so sorry I let them take you. How hurt are you. I.."

"Inuyasha" the young girl cried as she embraced her love. He had come for her, her only hope had been Inuyasha and he had come for her. She knew it was he in the building. The men's screams were not from gunshot wounds, but those caused by the claws of Inuyasha.

He swiftly tore her bonds off and removed them from the other three girls.

"That's Inuyasha…I thought he would be, you know, gruffer…" Yuka whispered to Eri.

"Yeah, he seems nice, his hair is so beautiful and silver…"

"He has dog ears."

He ignored the whispers going on behind his back…it would all be explained later, all that mattered was he had Kagome back. She was wounded but she embraced him fiercely.

He looked up suddenly as the both doors to the room opened. The Special Ops team had made it up just as the the men from the top floors came down. They opened fire on Inuyasha.

"Damn these 'bul-lets' they go right through me…" Then he relized they had gone into Kagome. "Kagome" he cried as she clung to him, her small hands wrapping his sleeves, but it was too much for her small frame. The round of bullets had hit her too hard and she fell back whispering her last words

"I love you Inuyasha, always have…"

He held her close and howled. Then he turned on the men who had killed the one person in the world who had shown him unconditional love. The look of pure hate was enough to cause any man to die on the spot. The amount of power and energy the young hanyou possessed was enough for the humans to feel. He drew the Tetsaiga and calmly said

"Perish" he stated as his unchecked wrath surged through the sword. His father's fang was bound with his own and the Tetsaiga obeyed its master. All the fury of the hanyou's world was unleashed on those men. When the Wind Scar had finished its work half the building and those who killed Kagome were simply gone.

* * *

O! what a cliff hanger that is!

Hope you are enjoying the more frequent updates!


	7. After the Battle

Story: Kagome Shot

Chapter 6: After the battle

Authors note:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters, and I probably can't spell half their names. So please forgive me. This story takes place shortly after the 2nd movie.

Kagome's three friends stared in horror at their now dead friend. They looked at the silver haired boy, still in shock at his massive sword and the power that he controlled. Tears fell easily down the girls faces as they reached out to Kagome's body.

"How could she die on me" Wailed Eri "It's just not fair, she has been so sick lately and fighting it so hard, and now this, we are nearly set free and she gets shot."

"Kagome, Kagome, you've got to wake up. Your only 16, you haven't even gotten your drivers licence yet!" Yuka yelled at her friend.

"Its useless, she is already dead stupid! No one could survive that many gunshot wounds. Accept him." Ayumi sobbed pointing at Inuyasha "You, how did you do it! I saw them go through you and hit her. I can see the holes in your Haori! Turn around and answer me! Who are you!"

"Hush, Ayumi, I think that is Inuyasha, the one Kagome has been in love with for the past year…" Eri whispered at her distressed friend.

A devastated Inuyasha stood still as stone. The afternoon sun did not warm his blood stained hands. His true love had died, he could do nothing. The bullets had gone straight through him and into her. It was his fault. If he had taken better care of her she would not be dead. If he had not hurt her and caused her to come home two nights ago none of this would be happening.

'_Why do the gods hate me so. Can't I have anything I want. I was happy, I would do anything to have her alive and with me again, Kagome how could you leave me, you always promised you would be with me. I never even got to say sorry for hurting you. I will stay a half-demon for you always if you just come back to me._' He let the tears fall as he remembered the first time he saw her, the first time she cried for him, the first time she took him shopping, there were so many firsts and this was the last. His last embrace with her was in some run down building with thugs all around. He had killed countless demons in the past but now it seemed that a simple human had defeated him. He was defeated, his spirit was broken, his heart was dead.

The wind blew through his silver hair and leaves swirled around him. He held the Tesaiga in one hand, and let the pain wash over him. He felt each emotion before he tucked it away into his heart swearing to never feel again. He set his jaw numbed himself to the outside world. For an instant he was the picture of his brother, the perfect demon. No emotion crossed his cold eyes and cool confidence in the truth of death set an otherworldly calm about the half-demon.

On the ground floor Officer Lee and Tai were making their way up. The Officers already on the 5th floor had called down to them, ordering an ambulance and medical assistance as well.

When the two officers arrived they almost fell over at the sight before them. The 'kid' they had been tracking was covered in blood but the emotion and turmoil that marked his stance previously was gone.

"What happened" Officer Lee asked one of the officers who had gone in before.

"The guy in Red used that sword to wipe out half the building. I don't know how he did it, but I think when the girl got shot he just lost it. I know I saw him get hit a few times with the semi-automatic's they had, but it didn't faze him, it still hasn't fazed him. I don't think he has moved in 10 minutes."

"Well, at least his older brother will be here shortly" Tai piped in.

The mention of Sesshomouru caused Inuyasha's ears to twitch slightly for a moment before returning to a stoic calm.

"Where did he get the sword from?" Lee asked skeptically.

"He pulled it from the scabbard at his side. I think it is a demon sword. My grandfather told me about them before. I think this kid might be a demon." A large man in the back gruffly replied.

"Why the hell would you think something as outlandish as that?" Lee rounded on the large man standing behind him. He was angry that he handn't noticed something like that. He knew the kid was different, but a demon. He doubted that they even existed anymore.

"Well, the dog ears on top of his head for one. The fact that he has at least a clip worth of bullets in him and he hasn't even flinched. I am pretty sure that I saw fangs in his mouth at one point…need I say more Officer?" He replied sarcastically.

After a few more assessments of the sword and the state of the girls and the nature of Inuyasha the Paramedics arrived. They rushed passes the grouping of gawking the officers, and even ignored the silver haired boy with dog ears. They only got half way to Kagome before Inuyasha turned on them.

With a low growl Inuyasha dropped the Tetsaiga.

"Hey kid, don't get in my way, I'm a doctor and I think you and the girls there need medical attention."

Inuyasha continued growling and felt his demon blood fill his veins. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi gasped in unison when they felt the beat of energy eminate from Inuyasha. They remembered what had happened last time. He drew the sword and it pulsed with rage. This was different. They were terrified. This was supposedly the angry controlling boyfriend of Kagome who would kill for her.

Auymi stood up and shouted for the paramedics to back off.

"Im not scared of this kid, despite his oversized sword." One yelled back at her.

"No, please you don't understand, he is violent, we are fine, just wait for him to calm down or something" She began sobbing, there had been too much bloodshed for a girl who's greatest drama consisted of setting Kagome and Hojo up.

Inuyasha embraced his demonic self and let the transformation begin. He felt amazingly calm durning this. His fangs and claws lengthened and magenta stripes appeard on his cheeks.

At the transformation going on infront of them the Paramedics decdided to heed the girls warning and take a step back. But it was too late.

"She is my mate and you will not have her" Inuyasha snarled at the men in white. No one would take her from him again. Even if she was dead, he would carry her body home with him and bury her under the god tree.

With a final vow that no one would touch Kagome's body Inuyasha launched himself at the group by the door. He could not allow her body to be defiled by these modern men.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Thank you for all of the great reviews. I am glad you are enjoying it. More to come this weekend!


	8. Revival

Story: Kagome Shot

Chapter 7: Revival

Authors note:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters, and I probably can't spell half their names. So please forgive me. This story takes place shortly after the 2nd movie.

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha changed into his demonic form and attacked the Paramedics. She could see her friends below her hugging her body. She really wasn't quite sure what was going on at all, she had never had an out of body experience before so she assumed she must be dead. She remembered Inuyasha storming through the door, sunlight from the windows glistening on his silver hair, his gold eyes shown with pride that he had found her at last.

(Flashback)

"Kagome!" '_Your safe' "_I'm so sorry I let them take you. How hurt are you. I.."

"Inuyasha" Kagome said while he removed her bonds as well as the others, his hands were so gentle despite the claws that tipped each finger. She turned to her friends and saw them look with amazement at their rescuer.

"That's Inuyasha…I thought he would be, you know, gruffer…" Yuka whispered to Eri.

"Yeah, he seems nice, his hair is so beautiful and silver…"Eri replied as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"He has dog ears." Yuka pointed out.

Inuyasha had ignored the conversations of the girls behind him and was holding Kagome tightly. Kagome saw his ears twitch just as the doors opened. The Special Ops team had made it up just as the the men from the top floors came down. They opened fire on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome quizzically "Damn these 'bul-lets' they go right through me…" Then he realized they had gone into Kagome. "Kagome" he cried, his eyes full of fear. She was dying, but at least she had been in his arms once more. She knew she could die happy, he loved her and she loved him, it was everything she took to tell him so.

"I love you Inuyasha, always have…"

(end flashback)

That was the last thing Kagome remembered before waking up, outside of her body with what felt like three strings pulling her 'body' different ways. One was cold and weak, she knew it was Kikyo trying to take back the soul back from the reincarnation. The other was warm and comforting she supposed it was the afterlife. The last didn't pull on her so much as it was there, it was like a weight attatched to a fishing line, it really was no more a pull than gravity was. It was odd looking on to the events like this, helpless, seeing Inuyasha turning into a heartless killer. It was her death that had turned him this way, but she couldn't let innocent people be hurt because of him. She was helpless here, stuck in limbo not being able to interact with the people she loved the most. So she resigned herself to watch in horror as Inuyasha charged men by the door.

Sesshomouru had finnaly made it to the wharehouse and sniffed the air as he got out of his car. Several officers came up to him, asking that he step away, that it was not 'safe' for civilians. He merely ignored them and continued examining the situation, Tensaiga pulsed at his side, and his Inu blood boiled at the thought of being unleashed after the many hundreds of years since his last encounter with Inuyasha.

"Kagome is dead, and Inuyasha has lost control. Just as I was told."

"Excuse me sir, are you listening, there are explosives and" That was as far as the officer got before Sesshomouru vaulted into the air, gracefully landing on rubble that consisted of the 5th floor. Unsheathing Tokijen in one fluid motion he blocked the Paramedics from Inuyasha's assalt.

"Inuyasha, calm yourself and fight me. If you continue in this state you will remain a beast and be killed as one."

Inuyasha snarled in reply.

'_He is beyond reason then, Kagome is dead, there is no one to subdue him.' "_Inuyasha, do you have so little control over your emotions, I do not understand what our father saw in such weak humans, emotions cannot rule you. You are part demon, our father would never condone such displays." '_Rin would know what to say, I am no good at this consoling the grieving business…' _Sesshomouru stopped his thoughts as he blocked Inuyasha's next attacks.

The paramedics had finally unfrozen their feet and made it over to the girls. The felt Kagome's pulse and pronounced her dead. The other girls were diagnosed as just stressed and not seriously injured. The rest of the police and special ops that were in the building were either in too much awe or fear tear their eyes off the battle ensuing infront of them.

"Kagome mentioned Inuyasha having an older brother…where did she meet these people…its like being caught in a movie…" Eri said. None of the girls wanted to leave their fallen friend so they continued to talk about their new situation. It was odd going from school girl to hostage, to witnessing a battle straight off the Sci-Fi channel.

Kagome stayed above her body watching the battle between Sesshomouru and Inuyasha. She had watched them fight many times and knew that Sesshomouru would never kill Inuyasha, as before he was just trying to help Inuyasha regain control over his demon blood.

'_If only I could get him to stop fighting, to calm down, then everything will be ok. I can at least watch him like this, I guess I can move'_ she moved a bit, testing the extent of her spiritual body. As a plan formed in her head she imagined and willed herself to materialize enough to speak two words.

"Sit Boy!" was heard coming from the right. The entire floor shook as the prayer beads on Inuyasha's neck activated and sent him plumiting down.

The girls gasped, there friend was standing in a purplish glow pointing to the fight. Determination in her eyes.

"Kagome?" Eri asked

"What's going on" Yuka yelled as Kagome's apparition disappeared.

Sesshomouru saw his chance and quickly yelled "You, get the sword and put it into Inuyasha's hands" the girl did not move, humans were so fearful at times…"Now, before the spell wears off."

Ayumi did as she was told and put the Tetsaiga into Inuyasha's hands, the effect was amazing, his body pulsed once again, and his featured softened. An audable sigh was heard throughout the room.

Kagome let the tears fall down her gostly cheek. She was dead, but she could interact a bit with the world. It had worked, yelling sit stopped the battle long enough to get the sword into his hands. She thanked Sesshomouru mentally for being perceptive enough to recognize the chance.

Inuyasha lay on the floor, his hand around his fathers sword feeling once again. He had buried his emotions, and as a demon he had not felt at all, but there they were, back again. He felt like a child again, everything was gone, he wished Sesshomouru had killed him. He wouldn't fight him.

Inuyasha sat up and faced his brother. "Sesshomouru you have waited half a century to kill me, do it now…"

The girls looked at each other in confusion, this guy wanted to kill Inuyasha, Kagome had been right, their family was screwed up.

Sesshomouru walked by his half brother, not an ounce of pity, hatred, love, or empathy showed on his stone face. He drew the Tensaiga and slashed the body Kagome.

"What are you doing! She is already dead you don't have to desecrate her body any more." Yuka yelled infuriated.

"You monster!" Eri screamed.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly, it had been odd feeling, seeing the battle, getting the strength to interact with the living, accepting fate, then being yanked back into her hurting body. The pain of the bullets were too much, the Demon sword had been unable to heal the priestess completely. She felt herself loose consciousness as Inuyasha hugged her limp body.

"Inuyasha, she will be fine, as will the child." Sesshomouru stated.

"Ch…Child?" Inuyasha asked inquisitively. His Kagome was back from the dead, thanks to his half brother who he thought hated him. That was enough for one day, but now this child?

"You cannot sense it yet. The Tensaiga could." He handed Inuyasha two small boxes. "This is for you and the other is for her. They explain many things. Keep her safe Inuyasha; I might not always be around." With that the demon lord turned and casually jumped out of the building.


	9. Some Explanations

Story: Kagome Shot

Chapter 9: Some Explanations

Authors note:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters, and I probably can't spell half their names. So please forgive me. This story takes place shortly after the 2nd movie.

A/N: For those who are concerned about the story: No that was not the end, nor is this. Its not going to end for QUITE some time. I have a master plan for the story and I will let you know this much: 1. I expected it to be about 20 Chapters. I want to thank you all for the positive reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying it! Now, On to the story:

Inuyasha held the now limp Kagome tightly in his arms. '_Please let Sesshomouru be right, let her be ok, I don't think I could handle her leaving me again.'_

"Umm, Inuyasha?" Eri looked up towards her friends boyfriends, confusion written all over her young face.

"Yeah." He looked at her, eyes full of suspicion, this girl was nothing like Sango, the demon-slayer never have let Kagome get in this much trouble. He didn't think he trusted these modern girls too much.

"What's going on, who are you, your not from around here are you?" She asked, shooting off the questions, nervousness evident in her speech.

"Son, I think you have some questions to answer. Like how you blew a whole in the building, and who was that man that walks around like he owns the place." Officer Lee had finally come out of the shock of being nearly killed. He wasn't one to put up with uppity people.

'_Geeze, I knew I didn't like this time. It's simpler in my time, villagers expect this type of stuff. Humans have grown bold to speak to demons in such a way. Here goes.' _Feh, I don't have to answer any your questions." With that Inuyasha stood up but stopped when Yuka caught his Haori sleeve.

"What do you want wench."

"Wait, don't leave us just yet. I just want to know what's going on, Kagome is my best friend. Don't we deserve to know."

"Besides kid, that girl needs medical attention, she was shot."

Inuyasha resigned himself to letting the paramedics examine Kagome. She had always spoken highly of the healers from her time.

"Are you hurt, your 'outfit' is awful torn, and there seems to be lots of blood."

"Feh, like a human could hurt me." Inuyasha looked at the paramedic contemptuously before continuing "Besides, she needs help more than I do."

Inuyasha turned around when he smelled the Souta and Mrs. Higurashi coming, others were with them, from their scents he guessed they were family of the other girls. "You three, your families are here."

"Wha? How do you know?" They chimed in unison.

"Trust me, Okay. What has Kagome told you about me?"

"Nothing, accept you love some other girl that looks just like Kagome – you two timing" Auymi's mouth was quickly covered by Yuka, "Umm, no she didn't say that, just ignore her." More quietly "what do you think you are doing, have you not noticed that his hands are literally drenched in blood! My god, he is a monster, but telling him that will do no good."

She stopped her whispered tirade when Inuyasha began growling. "I am not a monster; I use what I was given to fight, nothing more. I doubt these pussys around me would have saved you. Feh, humans are the same no matter where, no gratitude. Any difference between me and you is used to ridicule me…"

"What differences are there boy? You haven't answered my questions, why don't you start talking while your little friend is being examined." Lee asked once again.

'_Crap, what do I tell them.'_

Sensing Inuyasha's reluctance the sympathetic Tai decided to help him out. "So, you trained with Sesshomouru at his school to the south?"

"Yeah, you could say that." '_More like I fought for my life whenever Sesshomouru was around, but if Sesshomouru has a place in this time Ill just latch onto his success, not like he gave me anything else…' _

"Inuyasha!" Souta yelled as he entered the room, barreling into his hero! "Where is Kagome? Did you save her for us?"

"Yeah runt, she is over there, Ill explain it all to you later." He still felt guilty for letting her get as hurt as she did.

"Kagome, darling, is, is she ok?" Mrs. H asked the paramedics as they hovered around the girl.

"I'm not really sure what happened actually. I saw them both get shot. I swear I did, but there is no wound on her. Her clothes are ripped and stained just like she was shot. The guy in red has the same. His are still open I think. He claims he is ok though. I don't know how he is still walking. Adrenalin can do wonders for the body, that's about all I can say." One paramedic said.

"You know that guy right?" Officer Lee asked, she nodded and he continued, desperate for answers "Well, maybe you can shed some light on the subject. When we got up here Inuyasha was holding the girl, almost everyone had been killed in the building. Some other guy from came in the door right as we did, they opened fire on them. I know I saw him get hit. There is no mistaking the body's reaction to a bullet penetrating him. The girl was hit as well. Then he got up. He drew the sword he had at his side and that thing was monstrous. At least 5 feet long, I know, it must be a hologram or something. He yelled out 'Wind Scar' and everything in front of him was gone. Then he dropped the sword, and it got normal sized. He kind of stood there for a while, emotions running over his face until it turned cold. The Paramedics decided at that moment to go to the girls and he exploded. The air around him vibrated, the building shook, and his eyes became red, I swear he grew fangs, and marks on his cheeks, he jumped at the medics and right before he took them out the guy named Sesshomouru entered and blocked him. The fought for a while before someone said "Sit Boy" and he crashed into the ground. Then this Sesshomouru guy told one of the girls to put the sword in his hand. He seemed OK after that. Sesshomouru then walked over to Kagome and swiped one of this swords over here and she woke up." Officer Lee and the others had all been consulting with each other as to what exactly happened.

"Oh, well." '_Thank God Sesshomouru had called to explain what was going on, though how he got my number or knew what was happening is news to me.' _Mrs. Higurashi began explaining all the events as if she were talking to her children. "you see Sesshomouru, the other silver haired man is Inuyasha's older brother. He runs the family business, its some sort of special ops training center. Inuyasha had been training there for many years, which is where he learned to fight…and umm…about the sword, it's a new type of weapon being tested by the government. High tech stuff, not released to the military even because they are not quite sure how reliable it is. '_God I sound stupid…_ After their parents died Inuyasha had gone through a sort of 'punk' period and ran off. He had some surgeries done to make him look more fierce, thus the dog ears…and lived on his own on this island somewhere. Kagome had gone with her grandfather on Shrine business and met Inuyasha there. When he heard she had been kidnapped he left his duties on the island and came to rescue her. '_Well, they look like they are buying it…'_ About the shooting, The special training includes pain tolerance and stuff like that so I doubt he would care if his arm got chopped off, and are you sure you saw Sesshomouru use his sword on my daughter? Maybe it was just to scare her back awake?" '_I sound like Souta making up stories now…'_

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense then, I think Kagome and the girls need to go to the hospital. I will be by your house later this week to ask the girl her side of the story. Not that there is anyone left to put in jail." Officer Lee shot a glare Inuyasha's way and then left.

After the small interrogation the Paramedics insisted on taking all the girls to the ER. There they were tested for all sorts of ailments – including the rape kit. Kagome's of course came up positive.

The doctor entered the room where Inuyasha was hovering over his Kagome. "Excuse me sir – may I ask your relationship to the girl?" The kid was said to explode easily, Dr. Suma knew that he had to have more tact than normally required. "_I know she wasn't rapped, at least not recently, but she is pregnant, I sure hope this is the father…"_

"Im Kagome's ma…I mean umm…"_Crap what are they called here married? No lover, no, boyfriend! That's it" _I'm here boyfriend."

"When was the last time you engaged in sexual activity with Miss Kagome?"

'_What is this guy getting at…' _"Feh, that's none of your business" Inuyasha turned from the inquisitive Doctor.

'_Ill take that as a yes'_ "I am a doctor, you can trust me to not tell the girls mother. '_Ill leave that up to you.' _

"Yeah, so what we mat…I mean we…"

'_What I wouldn't do to know what this 'mat' word he keeps throwing out is…' _"Well, it would appear that Kagome is pregnant.

"Pregnant?" He said skeptically. '_What is that word? Kagome hasn't ever told me before – wait, Sesshomouru said she was with child, is that what this is about.' _He growled at the thought of Sesshomouru knowing before he did.

'_Shit, he isn't the father then?'_

"She is with child?"

"Yes"

"It wasn't harmed in the fight?"

"No, I am amazed considering what she went through, being kidnapped, handled roughly" Another growl escaping the half-demon's throat "She and the child will be fine, she just needs rest right now." The doctor watched as a calm look passed over Inuyasha's worried face. '_He is the father then, and he accepts responcibility. If only all the other kids would do the same.'_

With that the doctor left. Inuyasha stared down at his love, his mate, the mother of his child. He was proud of her, so strong, a survivor. She would do well. He tucked her in a bit more securely and watched her peaceful form sleep. Inuyasha's mind, for the first time, began to grasp what true happiness is.


	10. Awakenings and Visitors

Story: Kagome Shot

Chapter 10: Awakenings and visitors

Authors note:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters, and I probably can't spell half their names. So please forgive me. This story takes place shortly after the 2nd movie.

* * *

Kagome woke to an overly cheerful Auymi asking Inuyasha about anything under the sun.

"So, where are you from?"

"What kind of dye do you use for your hair? Where did you get those AWSOME gold contacts"

"Ayumi shut up" Yuka whispered fiercely to her friend. "Have some common courtesy will ya?"

"So, how do you know Kagome?" Yuka merely glared as her other friend, Eri, took up Ayumi's slack.

"Come on guys, just hush, she is bound to wake up sooner if we keep quiet."

A knock was heard at the door, followed by another cheerful person: Hojo.

Inuyasha let a low growl escape his throat, he had seen this boy before and knew his intentions for _his_ Kagome.

"Hey everyone, Im not interrupting anything am I? She isn't awake yet? Oh, well, I brought these soup mixes for her, they are packed with vitamins and will surely get her better" He trailed off when he realized Inuyasha was glaring a hole through him.

"Does it have liver in it?" the slightly annoyed hanyou asked. The three girls nearly fell out of their seats, Inuyasha had remained steadfast in his silence since Kagome had been taken to the hospital.

"No, liver, that's disgusting, and besides, Kagome would never touch liver."

"If it has no liver it won't maker her better, and yes, Kagome will swallow liver, if she is really sick." Inuyasha smugly glared at Hojo, feeling quite proud of himself for doing something this brat couldn't. Yes, he was quite pleased with himself, until he realized that his love was still unconscious next to him. He reached out and gently stroked her hand, and much to his delight her eyes opened.

"Inu Inuyasha?"

"Kagome" was all he could say, the look of pure love and understanding passed through them. Hojo quickly realized his place and quietly thanked Inuyasha for saving the girls and humbily left the room.

The other girls were not so restrained in their remarks about her sudden awakening.

"Kagome! You never once told us about Inuyasha! No wonder you turned down Hojo so many times, any girl would if they had him to come home to."

Ever the blunt one, Eri charged ahead "So, you haven't been sick at all, you have been off gallivanting with him – haven't you!" Kagome blushed slightly, she didn't remember much from the previous day so she gave her friend a non-committal nod.

"Well, I think that's just great, he really is sweet, a bit quiet if you ask me, but the way he barged in that building, straight from the movies!"

"Um guys, I hate to be rude, but I think I just want to be alone for a minute, can you come back tomorrow." Kagome just wanted them out of there, Inuyasha had something on his mind, but she knew he wouldn't say a thing if they were in there with him.

"Oooo, yeah, we can do that, treat her well lover boy!" with that the three girls left the room.

"Inuyasha, I, I just wanted to thankyou for coming for me. Listen, Im" tears were starting to well up in her eyes, she was terrified, and he could smell the fear.

* * *

:Authors notes:

OMG, finals and such at school totally kicked my but. And thus my little fanfic died…but finals are basically over, so I shall revive it. It's a cliffy, and I cant really fix it, its where I left it before finals hit. So until I figure out the rest of her sentence you shall have to sit and be patient. Im soooo sorry for not updating sooner, but don't worry, this is really my last 'serious' semester of school! Thank you soo much for everyone who commented on my last chapters and those that questioned when I was coming back to finish it. Don't worry I will.


	11. Revelations

Story: Kagome Shot

Chapter 11: Revelations

Authors note:

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters, and I probably can't spell half their names. So please forgive me. This story takes place shortly after the 2nd movie.

You know, this is going to be hard, I haven't really planned out exactly what all comes past this point…so guys….be ready for anything!

………….

"Inuyasha, I, I just wanted to thank you for coming for me. Listen, I'm" tears were starting to well up in her eyes, she was terrified, and he could smell the fear. "so sorry, I know I lost it, I just know I did, I tried to keep it safe, but I couldn't. Please forgive me."

_She thinks I care about her loosing the shards at a time like this…how horrible have I been to make her fear me so…_"Kagome, I don't care about the shards, Im just so happy that you are OK, I'm happy that I get to have a family with you."

_How did he know? He could smell it dummy! _"Your not mad then?"

"No, I'm going to be a father, how could I be mad at anything you did, you're my center, even more so now then ever before. I promise to never be mad at you again."

She stared at him dumbfounded "You mean the child's not dead?"

"No, the doctor just said it was fine yesterday, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know for sure, I didn't want to trouble you with anything." The young mother to be reached up and hugged him when a new worry crossed her face "How am I going to tell mom?"

"I think she will understand." Inuyasha spoke as his ears detected a similar conversation just outside Kagome's room.

:outside the room with Mrs. Higurashi and the Doctor:

"You wanted to speak with me about something?"

"Ah yes, its about your daughter. When I ran the tests I was surprised by what I saw. The anti-bodies that girl carries with her are unlike anything I have ever seen. I don't really think there is anything her body could not withstand. There are remeantnets of serious injuryies all throughout her body, internal organs bruised, damaged, ripped, torn, I don't see how she could have survived, but she did, it is as if all the damage was done a month ago. What I am getting at is your daughter is incredibly strong, so is that guy with her. And, well, it seems she is pregnant with his child."

"My baby, pregnant…" Mrs. Higurashi, sat down, digesting all this information. _All the internal damage being repaired, that makes sense, I think, from what grandpa told me a demon transfers his power to his mate, so Inuyasha saved her I suppose by getting her pregnant…but still, she is so young…_ "Well, what can we say about young love…was the baby hurt during the kidnapping?"

"No, it appears to be just fine, I really am rather amazed at your daughter's recovery and physic. She is quite strong. Remarkably so. I would be proud if I were you Mrs. Higurashi."

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes "I am proud of my daughter, I am also worried for her, she is so young, and the father, well, he obviously isn't from around here. I think she draws her strength from him." The tears quickly dissipated and alarm set in "Does he even know?" _Oh what will Inuyasha say, he always seems a bit flighty when emotion is concerned._

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that kid, he is tough, and seems to me he is owning up to his responsibility just fine. I understand your worries, so let me ask you something, as a shrine keeper, how much do you know and believe about demon legends?" _This is going to be tough, breaking it to her if she doesn't know. And, what if the girl doesn't know she is carrying a demon child?_

_What is he getting at, he is a doctor but, does he really know about the well?_ "Oh, many things are possible, and I know about a lot of demonic lore, but a good bit of it is not plausible in modern society."

_She doesn't know_, great…"Well, why don't we go to my office to discuss this."

The world renowned doctor led Mrs. Higuarshi down the hall and tried to formulate a way to explain away all of his scientific background and lead her to believe in fantasy. Little did he know she actually already knew.

Inuyasha heard all that was said outside and was a little disturbed about the doctor talking about demons. He figured it would all be alright just so long as the man took care of his Kagome. He could still smell the fear on her, but it had subsided. The gentle loving scent was back. He could almost feel her contentment in his own mind as he gently stroked her hand. She was dozing off again, but he was finding the silence quite amiable. The young hanyou had a lot of thinking to do. For one, Sesshomouru had left a tremendous clue about not only demons in this era, but also how to defeat Naraku. He knew of Kagome's situation, and yet he encouraged her to go into the final battle. That note, it told how to call Sesshomouru's aid, how to get the most out of Kagome's powers, it was an entire battle plan, ranging from where Kirara was most effective in battle, to how much antidote Miroku would need in order to render the dreaded poisonous insects useless. He was amazed at his brother's thoroughness in laying it all out, but he was distressed that it called for a pregnant Kagome to enter battle. She did it 500 years ago successfully, so he supposed she could do it in 4 months. It was a gamble, and he hoped he won. He had everything he wanted – a family, a place to belong, and love. He couldn't stand for it to be taken away now.

Down the hall the Doctor and Mrs. Higuarashi were both running around the truth, neither wishing to reveal to much too soon.


End file.
